Catching Faith
by LuinWasser
Summary: Some legacies change the world, some go unnoticed. How will the world remember you when your gone? This question will plague the mind of Victoria Neumann for the next year of her life. Reid/OC Please read and review
1. Three To Get Ready and Four To Go

**Catching Faith **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**Three To Get Ready and Four To Go **

* * *

><p>"What is this?" the woman said as the envelope fell onto the desk of the Agent.<p>

"A letter of transferal" the Agent clarified without even looking up from his paperwork.

"To the BAU? I'm not a profiler."

"You don't have to be you will learn." the Agent said

"I don't wish to transfer I am happy with the work I am doing. Plus I'm not a field agent, I'm analytical." the Agent finally looked up from his paperwork and studied the woman in the white lab coat before him. He noted everything about her demeanor, stance, body language, and behavior. After a minute or so he spoke.

"The board feels that in court the evidence we are producing is not enough to prosecute a criminal. Therefore we are bringing a Forensic Analyst onboard. Since you have a PhD in Anthropology you are the best for the job. Anthropology is the study of human kind with that comes the study of human behavior, which to earn a PhD in Anthropology you had to study extensively. I am sorry that you are being pulled from the Crime Lab but we are one person down with the loss of out Commutations Liaison Agent Jareau. Plus you will learn fast." the Agent finished and went back to his paper work. "you start tomorrow" he added

Victoria gave a "humph" as she turned on her heel and stalked out of the office. She knew that most of the eyes were going to be on her when she walked out of he office. She put her head level with the door and focused on her destination. She took the stairs one by one as she made her way away from the office, she avoided eye contact with every person she could. Victoria finally made it to the door and quickly motioned to open when another hand grabbed the same door from the opposite side. This was exactly the attention she did not want. She let the man on the other side open the door and gesture for her to go through. As she walked by the tall lankly man gripping coffee she squeaked a small "thank you" before preceding a little too quickly to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Spencer asked as he walked into the bullpen after the encounter with the woman in the lab coat. The team was busy with paperwork regarding the last case they had solved but they all had time for gossip.<p>

"I heard that she's the new communications liaison." Garcia said as she walked into the bullpen from her liar. She wore her usual flamboyant style but today she had on cat ears. Morgan came up and stood next to her with his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't be silly baby girl they don't have the funding to replace JJ." Morgan pointed out. He was right they weren't going to even try to replace JJ.

"She was in a lab coat you guys she is obviously a scientist or something like that." Prentiss said looking up from her many files on her desk.

"Yes, but why would a scientist be in the BAU? Also the possiblilty of them assigning a forensic analyst to the team are astromonical. Did you guys know that the last time the FBI reassigned a forensic analyst was in 1986 when- " Reid was cut off by everyone's lack of interest in the subject.

"Reid you were five then how could you possibly know that?" Morgan questioned

"It doesn't matter Morgan, we all know that boy genius knows everything no sense in questioning it." Prentiss interjected before Reid could go on another rant. The team laughed and went back to the many filed that littered their desks.

* * *

><p>Victoria studied the letter over and over again until she had memorized every word. She could not understand the reason for a transferal. She was one of the top analysts in her unit, Victoria saw this as something bad as opposed to a new opportunity. One thing was for sure she was not going to be happy tomorrow. Victoria sighed and went the the bathroom to take her medicine. She stared at herself for a long time in the mirror. Victoria had green eyes and a tan complexion but as of late her skin was becoming more and more pale, she blamed it on the stress of her job. Victoria made all the necessary preperations for bed and walked slowly to her bed room. She readied herself for another long night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you like it! Please review I write to be heard and better myself and I can't do either if no one tells me how to improve my story or what they thought of it. Please Review!<strong>


	2. Dawn

**Catching Faith**

**Dawn**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

* * *

><p>Victoria woke up from yet another night of pain. The aches in her spine and legs were getting worse every night, so were the constant night sweats. She knew that she should see a doctor but that wasn't exactly on the top of her list at the moment. Victoria, unfortunately, was starting her new job at the BAU today<p>

She reluctantly dragged herself out of bed slowly as to not irritate her legs any more. Victoria went to the bathroom to turn on her cold morning shower, as she undressed she noticed at least three new bruises on her arms; she dismissed it hastily and stepped into the shower. After her shower she went to her closet to pick out something presentable for her first day at the BAU. All she really wanted to do right now was crawl back into bed and stay there for a long time. Everything on her body ached; she figured a simple pair of comfy dress pants would suit her aches. Victoria threw on the rest of her clothes and made her way to the kitchen. Her many medicines were waiting for her on the counter. She had no idea what half of them were for but she took them anyways. Victoria knew she was sick but she wasn't going to do anything about it.

* * *

><p>Reid walked into the BAU gripping a large coffee in his long fingers. He had been up most of the night with a migraine; he was scared that he had finally developed schizophrenia from his mother. His doctors claimed that nothing was wrong with him but Reid knew better, there was something wrong. Spencer wasn't about to tell any of his team about these headaches, they would treat him like a child.<p>

The rest of the team was already in the bullpen when Reid arrived, he was a little late for work but no one cared. Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, and Garcia were all gathered around the newly cleared desk.

"Do you think it's for the woman we saw yesterday?" Morgan asked

"I think it might be, but why didn't Hotch say anything about it?" Prentiss muttered

"When does Hotch tell us anything?" Reid said walking over to the team.

"Genius over here has a point." Morgan said

"I wonder if she is going to stay." Garcia contemplated. Just then someone walked through the doors into the BAU.

The team all turned at the same time to see Victoria standing in front of the BAU doors. She was dressed in a simple white blouse and black dress pants. She had medium dark blond hair that was curled. Her physique was not petite but by no means fat; she was what one would call built. Her face was plain but at the same time beautiful.

"Supervisory Special Agent Victoria Neumann" she introduced herself in a small voice. She wanted her voice to be confident but it came out the meek and weak.

Pretniss was the first to walk up to her. She extended her hand and shook Victoria's.

"SSA Emily Prentiss, it's a pleasure to meet you. " Prentiss was going to be nice to this new team member even if she knew nothing about her. Victoria shook her hand firmly.

"The pleasure is all mine Agent "This time her voice was confident. After someone had introduced themself she felt much more at ease. Morgan, Garcia, Reid, and Rossi introduced themselves next. After all the formal introductions Hotch called them into the roundtable for a meeting.

"As most of you can see we have a new team member joining us today. SSA Neumann is from the Crime Lab. She is in charge of about 50 Agents in the Crime Lab. She specializes in forensic anthropology. She earned her college degree in Anthropology from the University of Michigan. She is highly qualified for the position of a profiler and forensic analyst in the BAU." Hotch said this with little expression on his face. "I do hope all of you will make an effort to make her feel welcome. Now Garcia you have a case for us?"

"Yes. Cleveland, Ohio has a serial killer."

* * *

><p>After Garcia had presented the case the team made their way to the plane. Reid was the first on the plane. He was 14 minutes early but he liked to be early so he could go over the case alone. Victoria was the net person on the plane; she really didn't want to be late on her first day. She climbed the stairs up to the plane and looked around. <em>The Crime Lab never had anything like this <em>she thought, a plane all to themselves. She was startled by the sight of Reid sitting in one of the chairs.

"Um Dr. Red?" She thought that was his name but she had always been horrible with names. Reid turned around in the chair and faced her. He stood up awkwardly while twiddling his fingers.

"D..Dr. Spencer R…Reid. Y..you can just call me Spencer. You are Victoria Neumann right? "

"Yes I am. What do you have . in?" She asked

"Chemistry, Mathematics, and Engineering. As well as BAs in Psychology and Sociology."

"wow that's quite a bit. How old are you?" Victoria asked

"28, how old are you." Reid realized a little too late that you should never ask a woman her age. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to… to ask that." He said in attempt to redeem himself.

"It's fine Spencer I'm 27." As Victoria said that the rest of the team boarded the plane. They all found their seats and prepared for take-off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked it. REVIEW **


End file.
